The overarching goal of this study is to link pregnancy data to mortality data, from the CPP to the NDI. A successful linkage of such data offers the potential to investigate associations between a spectrum of pregnancy-related complications and neonatal outcomes with total mortality and cause specific mortality. Thus, the primary study objective is to link CPP records to the NDI. Secondarily, such a linkage will facilitate the investigation of numerous important hypothesis on the relationship between gravid health and overall and cause-specific mortality. Examples of specific hypotheses are listed below. 1) Pregnancy induced hypertension and preeclampsia are significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality, in particular CVD mortality; 2) Gestational diabetes mellitus is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality, in particular diabetes and CVD mortality; 3) Asthma in pregnancy is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality; 4) Pre-term delivery is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality. 5) Longer time to pregnancy is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality; 6) Placental characteristics (e.g. infarcts, thrombi) in association with total mortality and particularly CVD mortality in a subgroup with data (n=36,259).